


Le tour du monde

by boadicee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humour, aventure, tour du monde
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi souhaite parcourir le monde en un an. Afin qu'il ne soit pas seul, Ses deux amis Hanji et Erwin, s'arrangent pour lui trouver un homme qui correspond à ses critères amoureux. Après avoir passé une annonce, leur choix s'arrête sur Eren, un étudiant et jeune employé d'une supérette. le rating pourra évoluer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Erwin et Hanji s'étaient enfermés depuis plus de 3 heures dans un des bureaux vides à l'abri des regards et surtout à l'abri d'un regard en particulier, celui de Levi. Ils inscrivaient tout un tas de choses sur une feuille.  
\- T'es sûr Hanji que c'est ces goûts en matière d'homme ?  
\- Mais oui, tu peux me faire confiance. Pour trouver la bonne personne, il faut chercher son contraire. Si on lui dégote une personne comme lui, il va vite se lasser.  
\- Peut-être, mais bon un jeune de 20 ans maximum, idiot, pas débrouillard. Cela ne fait-il pas clicher et surtout est-ce que quelqu'un va répondre à l'annonce ? Je suis désolé, mais pour moi une annonce où on dit qu'on recherche un idiot pour un voyage, je sentirais l'entour loupe.  
\- Sauf si t'es un idiot. Et puis un voyage à travers le monde, c'est une chance unique.  
\- Bon regardons ce que cela donne.  
" Société de voyage recrute un jeune étudiant pour voyage d'affaires autour du monde tout frais pris en charge par la société.  
Conditions :  
Joie de vivre - disponibilité - répartie - aucun diplôme requis - aucune langue requise  
Grand et svelte  
gé entre 20 et 25 ans - homme  
Si intéressé, se présenter le 1er septembre à l'agence à partir de 10h jusqu'à midi avec CV et photo"  
\- Je trouve l'annonce parfaite. Je suis sûr que l'on trouvera la perle rare qui conviendra à Levi. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance Erwin. J'ai étudié pendant des années le comportement et les habitudes de Levi. C'est exactement ce genre de personne qu'il lui faut.

Les deux comparses mirent au propre leur annonce avant de la diffuser sur internet.

Université de Trost

Eren avait pris sa place habituelle au fond de l'amphithéâtre, loin de l'intervenant, afin de pouvoir faire sa sieste quotidienne durant le cours de marketing international. Il se demandait encore tous les jours pourquoi ses parents l'avaient poussé dans cette voie. Il n'en pouvait plus des bancs de la Fac et n'avait qu'une envie partir très loin d'ici. Il voulait s'éloigner de sa famille et surtout de sa demi-soeur trop collante, qui ne le laissait pas respirer et qui dirigeait la moindre seconde de sa vie. Certes, il était tête en l'air, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être très intelligent.  
Armin, son ami d'enfance, était à côté de lui et s'amusait avec son téléphone à surfer sur le net à la recherche d'un job pour arrondir ses fins de mois. C'était la seule personne en qui Eren avait une confiance aveugle.  
En entendant un énième bâillement de son ami, Armin se retourna vers celui-ci.

\- Tu pourrais faire plus d'effort à suivre le cours. Tu vas encore te planter au prochain partiel.  
\- J'en ai rien à faire. Je veux juste partir loin d'ici. C'est d'un ennui et complètement inutile. Cela ne m'apportera rien dans la vie.  
\- Ne rien faire ne t'apportera rien non plus. Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas du travail ?  
\- Pour que Mikasa m'accompagne et vienne me chercher à chaque fois du boulot ? Non merci. Elle me suit comme un petit chien et dès que je vais faire un pas, elle s'assure qu'il n'y a aucun obstacle sur le passage. Elle risque de faire fuir le patron oui.  
\- Ça dépend. Tu pourrais te trouver un boulot qui s'effectue loin d'ici.  
\- Pour ça, il faut parler plusieurs langues et avoir tout un tas de diplômes ennuyant.  
\- Pas forcément. Tiens, regarde cette annonce.

Armin lui tendit son téléphone et Eren après avoir baillé une fois encore, regarda l'annonce. Il dut la relire plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas avoir la berlue. Il finit par lever la tête vers Armin et lui décocha un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas. Cela a l'air d'être très intéressant.

Il ne demanda pas son reste à la fin des cours et rentra en quatrième vitesse chez lui. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre en ayant mis au préalable un panneau sur sa porte "Ne pas déranger !". C'était plus destiné à Mikasa qu'à ses parents toujours absents.

Il saisit l'adresse de la page de l'annonce et la relut plusieurs fois, histoire de bien se l'imprimer dans sa tête. Une société proposait ni plus ni moins un voyage autour du monde tout frais payé. Ce qui l'interpella, c'est que l'objectif du voyage n'était pas indiqué. Il décida néanmoins de répondre à l'annonce. Il nota la date et le lieu de l'entretien et se nota d'aller faire des photos et de sortir un CV.


	2. Le plan d’Erwin et d’Hanji

Chapitre 1 : Le plan d’Erwin et d’Hanji

Agence de voyages Trostvel

Tout le monde était réuni pour la réunion trimestrielle de l’agence. Erwin avait exigé la présence de chacun et était allé jusqu’à annuler les congés de certains de ses collaborateurs.

Depuis quelques jours, les rumeurs les plus folles allaient bon train au sein de la première agence de voyages au monde. Certains parlaient de crise et de licenciements possibles. D’autres parlaient de fermeture définitive suite à une faillite. D’autres encore citaient même que d’après leur source, il y aurait eu du détournement d’argent dans l’agence. Chacun y allait de sa petite fantaisie, mais personne n’était vraiment rassurée.

Dans un coin de la salle de réunion se trouvait un homme pas très grand, les cheveux couleur ébène coiffés impeccablement et en dessous, on pouvait légèrement entrevoir qu’il les avait rasés. Son regard était froid comme la couleur de ses yeux. Il ne participait pas aux élucubrations des autres. Il les écoutait avec son air blasé, attendant patiemment que la réunion daigne enfin commencer. Il buvait une tasse de thé en la prenant par le haut et non par l’anse. Il avait posé devant lui tout un tas de documents où se mélangeait textes et graphiques. Il y portait toute son attention lorsque la porte s’ouvrit en grand fracas sur une tornade brune. Hanji fit son entrée remarquée et se dirigea immédiatement vers le coin de la salle où se trouvait Levi.

\- Salut Levi. Comment vas-tu aujourd’hui ? Tu n'es pas stressé toi par cette réunion ? Moi, je suis complètement excitée. J’ai hâte de savoir ce que va nous annoncer Erwin.  
\- Y a pas un moment où tu as moins d’énergie ? Il n'est même pas neuf heure et te voir ainsi m’épuise. Alors assieds toi et mets là en veilleuse la binoclarde.  
\- Quel rabat-joie. Tu finiras en vieux garçon aigri si tu continues ainsi. Allez souris un peu à la vie.  
\- Tss. Mets là en veilleuse maintenant.

Hanji s’assit à côté de Levi non sans continuer à piailler au grand désespoir de ce dernier. Il subit cela pendant cinq minutes interminables. Elle se tut quand arriva enfin Erwin. Ce dernier regarda l’ensemble du personnel présent dans la salle et sourit en voyant que tout le monde avait répondu à l’obligation d’être présent.

\- Bonjour mes chers collaborateurs et collaboratrices. Je ne vais pas aller par quatre-chemins. L’année dernière, nous avons racheté notre principal concurrent. Néanmoins, ce n’est pas le moment de s’endormir sur nos lauriers. Les chiffres des deux derniers trimestres sont en dessous des prévisions. Cela ne peut plus être toléré. Pour cela, avec l’équipe de direction, nous avons réfléchi à toutes les solutions possibles s’offrant à nous. Il nous faut un nouveau carnet de voyage, offrir à notre clientèle des choses uniques et inoubliables. La solution la plus adéquate après l’étude de plusieurs propositions, nous avons retenu la suivante : une personne de notre société va faire le tour du monde en passant dans plusieurs villes afin d’y collecter un maximum de données sur les visites insolites et originales que personne n’a pu penser. Il nous faut de la nouveauté, de l’attractivité pour attirer encore plus de monde. Bien évidemment, si je vous ai réuni aujourd’hui, c’est que j’ai déjà le nom de la personne qui effectuera ce voyage. Ce n’est pas une course contre le temps. Cette personne devra bien prendre le temps de collecter un maximum d’informations. La personne compétente pour cette mission est Levi Ackerman.  
\- Hein !! Quoi ??? C’est quoi ce bordel Erwin ???  
\- Nous avons étudié chacun des dossiers des membres du personnel et il en est sorti qu’il n’y a que toi pour faire cette mission. Ton impartialité et ta rigueur, nous permettrons d’avoir les meilleures destinations et les meilleurs programmes. Bien évidemment, tu ne pars pas seul. Nous sommes en train de recruter une personne qui te servira de touristes types.

Levi ne répondit plus rien et patienta la fin de la réunion afin de mettre les choses au clair avec Erwin. Il n’était pas du tout d’accord avec son choix et il trouvait le projet complètement loufoque, qu’il doutait sérieusement que cela puisse venir de lui. Pour lui, il n’y avait qu’une seule personne capable de ce genre de plan tordu et elle se tenait à côté de lui en ce moment même. Il se jura de mettre cela au clair et de leur faire changer d’avis sur leur projet absurde.

Erwin continua la réunion faisant le bilan de chaque service et indiquant les nouveaux objectifs pour le semestre à venir. Il fallut plus de deux heures encore à Levi pour voir enfin la fin de cette réunion pour lui complètement futile et une pure perte de temps. Il attendit tranquillement que tout le monde quitte les lieux pour s’approcher d’Erwin. Ce dernier sentit l’aura meurtrière de son subordonné et ami de longue date.

\- Maintenant, Erwin, tu vas peut-être me dire, c’est quoi exactement ce bordel et cette mascarade montée de toute pièce, je suis sûr par cette folle de binoclarde.  
\- Eh bien, je vois que notre idée ne te plaît pas. Pourtant, je t’assure que ce n’est pas une mascarade. Loin de là. C’est un projet tout à fait sérieux. Et le recrutement de la personne qui t’accompagnera aura lieu demain.  
\- Et comment comptes tu recruter cette personne. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas les gens, que je suis strict et maniaque.  
\- Je le sais et on en tient compte, mais c’est le seul moyen d’être sûr que cela va intéresser n’importe quel client potentiel. Si tu doutes, tu n’auras qu’à venir assister à notre casting.  
\- Vous avez prévu quoi pour trouver la personne idéale ?  
\- Un questionnaire à remplir et un entretien de présentation qui sera enregistré afin de pouvoir les regarder ultérieurement, une fois le premier tri effectué.  
\- Qui a rédigé le questionnaire ?  
\- Hanji et moi-même. Pourquoi ?  
\- Alors le questionnaire ne tiendra jamais la route. Hanji est incapable d’être sérieuse plus de deux minutes. Je suis sûr qu’il y a plein de questions connes dedans.  
\- Écoutes Levi, pourquoi ne pas prendre ta journée pour te détendre un peu et te préparer à ton futur voyage. Imagine quand même un peu le rêve que c’est : faire le tour du monde. Visiter les plus belles villes de la planète, découvrir mille et une merveilles que peu de personnes ne connaissent.

Levi chercha encore quelques instants des arguments pour contrer leur projet complètement farfelue, mais ne trouva rien pour le moment à redire et après avoir pesté une dernière fois, quitta la salle de réunion pour allez chercher ses affaires dans son bureau et prendre comme son supérieur l’avait si bien proposé, sa journée. Il allait en avoir besoin pour se remettre de ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Et dire qu’il pensait avoir un travail tranquille, où personne ou presque ne venait le faire chier et qu’il pourrait atteindre sereinement la retraite. Mais non, c’était finit. Il s’était fait piéger pour une raison encore obscure, mais qu’il finirait par mettre à jour. Et ce jour-là, Erwin et Hanji auraient intérêt à se planquer, car il ne ferait pas de quartier, ami ou pas.

Lorsque Erwin revint à son bureau, il tomba nez à nez avec Hanji qui l’attendait patiemment qu’elle pût, c’est-à-dire en lui retournant presque le bureau.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?  
\- D’après toi, il sent le piège à plein nez et il est contre cette idée farfelue. Pour lui, ce n’est que perte de temps et il est persuadé qu’on va lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
\- Fallait s’en doutait, il n’est pas bête notre Levi. Mais je sûr que tout se passera bien. J’ai hâte d’être à demain pour voir quel spécimen va se présenter. Je suis sûr qu’il va en avoir plein à la pelle. Je sens que cela va être une journée mémorable.

Le jour de l’entretien était arrivé rapidement, et Eren était devenu très nerveux. A part son ami Armin qui lui avait quand même filé l’annonce, il n’avait parlé à personne de cette annonce, de peur que certaines personnes de son entourage, ne lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues. Il avait très peu dormi et du coup des cernes étaient apparu au petit matin. Il prit une bonne douche fraîche afin de bien réveiller son organisme pour cette journée de recrutement. Il s’était arrangé avec Armin pour lui servir d’alibi auprès de sa sœur pour le cas où, elle le chercherait. Il savait que de dire qu’il était avec le blondinet, elle n’irait pas vérifier.

Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner et termina de se préparer. Ne sachant pas comment se vêtir pour ce genre d’entretien, il avait opté pour une tenue simple de tous les jours, jeans et tee shirt basique. Il partit de chez lui bien en avance.

Quand il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, le nombre de candidats pour le travail et surtout par l'imposante structure de cette simple agence de voyages l'impressionna. Il se mit dans la file, espérant tout de même avoir une chance de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Il lui fallut patienter plus de deux heures avant de pouvoir entrer dans une grande salle ou tout le monde fut invité à prendre place. Il a du ensuite écouter pendant près de vingt minutes la présentation de la société par le grand directeur Erwin Smith. Il était accompagné par une espèce de folle qui n’arrêtait pas tout le temps du discours de se balader dans les allées et reluquer sans aucune gêne chaque candidat, laissant échapper de temps en temps des petits cris. À côté du Directeur, se trouvait un homme de petite taille par rapport à la moyenne, cheveux noir ébène et le regard froid et vide de toute émotion. Eren pensa qu’on l’avait traîné de force, vu la façon dont il se comporter.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il apprit que le voyage devrait se passer avec cette personne. Il se mit d’un coup à douter de sa motivation à continuer pour ce poste. Beaucoup de personnes se dirent la même chose et avant que démarre la première épreuve, de nombreux candidats partirent, ne voulant pas sûrement voyager avec un espèce de primate antisocial.

Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, Eren opta pour tenter quand même sa chance. On leur distribua un questionnaire, auquel ils avaient une heure pour le remplir. Il y avait pas moins de vingt pages et Eren se demanda comment répondre à toutes les questions. Il prit une profonde respiration et retourna le questionnaire pour commencer.

Dès la première question, il fut saisi par un affreux doute, se demandant si tout cela n’était vraiment pas une farce.  
Question n°1 : es-tu un maniaque de la propreté ou laisses-tu traîner négligemment tout chez-toi ?

Il passa rapidement à la suivante et constata qu’elle était tout aussi bizarre.  
Question n°2 : es-tu encore puceau ?

Il releva la tête et constata que tout le monde semblait perdu par ce questionnaire pour le moins insolite.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant de se mettre quand même à répondre à ce stupide questionnaire. Il remarqua à la fin un espace où on demandait au candidat de mettre un commentaire. Il n’hésita pas à dire ce qu’il pensait réellement de cette épreuve.

Quand il rendit sa copie, on le fit passer dans une autre salle où il dut à nouveau patienter pendant un long moment. Il ne se rappela pas combien de temps avoir attendu, mais sursauta à l’appel de son nom. Il se leva et suivit la jeune fille jusque dans une pièce. On le fit s’asseoir sur une chaise. Devant lui se tenaient le directeur et la folle de tout à l’heure. Il sentait des sueurs froides lui coulaient le long des tempes. Il aurait donné tout et n’importe quoi pour ne pas être ici à cet instant.

\- Bonjour, je suis Erwin Smith le directeur de cette agence et voici Hanji Zoe notre responsable développement. Nous allons d’abord te laisser, te présenter, nous parler de tes passions et ensuite nous te poserons quelques questions. Cela te va ?  
\- Euh oui.  
\- Bien. Alors tu peux commencer quand tu veux.  
\- Alors je m’appelle Eren Jaeger, j’ai 20 ans et je suis actuellement étudiant en commerce international. J’adore lire et faire de la photographie.

Devinant que le gamin avait fini de se présenter, ils attaquèrent les questions réponses. Eren du faire face à plusieurs reprises à des questions toujours aussi tordues lorsque la femme les posaient. Toutefois, elles furent plus intellectuelles quand ce fut au tour du directeur de les poser. Grâce à sa très grande consommation de lecture, il avait pu sans trop de problèmes y répondre. Au bout de vingt minutes, on le remercia et il laissa son numéro de téléphone ainsi que son CV et ses photos.

Il en ressortit complètement vidé et peu sûr de décrocher ce poste. Il envoya un SMS à Armin lui donnant rendez-vous à leur café habituel.

\- Erwin, c’est lui qu’il nous faut. Y a pas de doute.  
\- Mais il reste encore une vingtaine de candidats à voir !  
\- Non, renvois les. Il nous faut le jeune Eren. Il a tout ce qu’il faut pour faire le voyage avec Levi.  
\- Hors de question ! s’écria l’intéressé en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- J’ai regardé son questionnaire. Il n’a répondu à aucune question. Encore les questions d’Hanji je veux bien qu’il les zappe. Elles étaient complètement débiles. On aurait dit un questionnaire pour site de rencontres. Mais les tiennes, il aurait dû y répondre. C’est le genre de mec à me taper rapidement sur le système. Hors de questions à ce que je voyage avec lui. Trouvez-vous un autre candidat ou mieux encore. Trouvez-vous un autre gestionnaire pour le faire votre putain de projet. Je suis sûr qu’ils sont presque tous partants pour me remplacer.  
\- Levi, tu n’es là qu’en tant qu’observateur. Tu partiras en voyage et Eren Jaeger t’accompagnera. Je décide et tu obéis. C’est clair ?  
\- Oui, c’est tout à fait clair. Vous voulez que je démissionne, c’est cela ?  
\- Aucunement, Levi. Essaye de te calmer et de voir le bon côté des choses.  
\- Ouais le bon côté des choses. Vous allez m’envoyer faire un tour du monde avec un gamin, même pas sortie de l’enfance, qui ne sait même pas ordonner ses idées, donc sûrement un type bordélique et qui a un regard qui parle pour lui.  
\- Donc c’est décidé, c’est bien lui qu’il nous faut. Tu vois Erwin je te l’avais dit.

Levi abandonna toute discussion et décida de retourner à son bureau pour finir de traiter les urgences.

Eren était en train de se lamenter auprès de son meilleur ami sur sa journée pourrie quand son téléphone sonna. Ce n’était pas un numéro qu’il connaissait. Il finit par décrocher.

\- Eren Jaeger à l’appareil.  
\- Bonjour Eren ou plutôt rebonjour. C’est Erwin Smith de l’agence Trostvel. Serait il possible que l’on se voie rapidement pour parler de ton contrat avec notre société ?


	3. Préparation au départ

Chapitre 2 : Préparation au départ

\- Bonjour Eren ou plutôt rebonjour. C'est Erwin Smith de l'agence Trostvel. Serait-il possible que l'on se voie rapidement pour parler de ton contrat avec notre société ?  
\- Euh oui, je peux passer quand vous le souhaitez.  
\- Si tu peux encore aujourd'hui, ce serait parfait.  
\- Pas de problème, le temps de reprendre le bus pour venir, je serais là dans moins d'une heure.  
\- C'est parfait. À tout à l'heure donc.  
Eren raccrocha son téléphone et regarda Armin, sans vraiment le voir. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui qui ne pensait pas être retenue suite à ces tests plus débiles les uns que les autres, avait finalement décroché le boulot qui l'emmènerait enfin loin d'ici et de tout cet ennui.  
-Eren ça va ?  
\- J'ai…été…..pris.  
-Comment ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Monsieur Smith veut me voir rapidement. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller. J'ai dit que je serais là-bas dans moins d'une heure.  
\- Tu veux que je te dépose avec ma voiture ?  
\- Non, prendre le bus me permettra de réfléchir à tout cela. À plus tard. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini.  
Eren prit son sac et son téléphone et partit aussitôt en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus comment réfléchir à cette situation. Le bus arriva rapidement. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-heure pour arriver de nouveau devant le grand bâtiment de l'agence de voyages. En se présentant à l'accueil, il fut aussitôt conduit vers le bureau du grand dirigeant.  
Eren était toujours aussi impressionné de la taille de la structure et des dimensions hors normes de chaque bureau.  
Il arriva rapidement devant le bureau d'Erwin. Avant d'y arriver, il avait bien évidemment sentit tous les regards peser sur lui. La personne toqua, ouvra la porte pour laisser entrer Eren. Ce dernier était soudain intimidé.  
Erwin se leva et alla à sa rencontre.  
-Entre donc, n'aies pas peur. Je suis content que tu aies pu venir si rapidement. Nous devons de tellement de choses. J'espère que tu as un peu de temps ?  
\- euh oui pas de soucis, je n'ai pas de cours pour le reste de la journée.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es étudiant. Mais ça va aller pour tes études ?  
\- Oui, ce n'est pas un problème. Je souhaitais arrêter de toute manière.  
\- Bien, j'aime ton honnêteté. Un café ?  
\- Non merci.  
\- Bon alors tout d'abord Eren j'aurais quelques questions pratiques à te poser, car comme tu le sais bien, ce n'est pas un simple petit voyage. Si tout se passe bien d'ici la fin de votre mission, il se pourrait qu'il y ait un poste d'ouvert.  
\- Pas de problème, monsieur.  
\- Erwin, appelle-moi Erwin. Ici, on s'appelle tous par les prénoms.  
\- euh d'accord Er..win.  
\- Bien. Alors déjà, je voudrais savoir si tu as un passeport en cours de validation ?  
\- Oui, il a été fait il y a six mois seulement.  
\- Très bien. Es-tu à jour dans tes vaccinations de base ?  
\- Je le pense, je dois regarder dans mon carnet.  
\- Je vais voir pour prendre un rendez-vous avec notre médecin, comme cela, tu auras en même temps les vaccinations nécessaires pour certains pays.  
\- As-tu déjà voyagé ? Pris, l'avion ?  
\- Non aucun des deux.  
\- Donc pour toi, ce sera ta première fois. As-tu des attentes de ses voyages ?  
\- Euh qu'entendez-vous par là ?  
\- Des envies particulières à faire en voyage ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Je suis curieux de tout donc je pense que tout me satisfera.  
\- Il ne faudra pas que tu hésites à dire à Levi, si jamais quelque chose ne va pas durant les séjours. L'objectif est que cela soit vraiment inoubliable pour toi et donc pour tout voyageur.  
\- Pas de soucis.  
\- Bon, j'avoue que la personne avec qui tu voyageras est un peu spéciale. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est vieux jeu, mais elle a du mal à apprécier la compagnie des autres. Il se peut qu'elle soit un peu sèche avec toi, mais en aucun cas, tu devras en avoir peur. Levi a toujours veillé aux autres, même s'il ne le montre pas. C'est un homme en qui je fais entièrement confiance.  
\- Je vous crois.  
\- Bien. Donc nous allons établir un contrat de travail un peu spécifique. Tu percevras un salaire. Il ne sera certes pas mirobolant, mais à côté, tu auras un compte ouvert au nom de la société, mais où tu auras dérogation pour utiliser. Dessus, il y aura une certaine somme mensuelle que tu pourras dépenser pour des visites, les restaurants, etc. Les frais d'hôtel et d'avion seront pris en charge par le compte de Levi. Si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésites à lui en faire part où alors à nous appeler. Ah oui chose importante, tu auras un ordinateur portable et un téléphone, tout le temps de ta mission.  
Erwin fit une pause et regarda le visage d'Eren afin d'y déceler le moindre problème ou doute.  
Eren quant à lui recevait tellement d'information qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre. Il finit par hocher la tête.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras tout qui sera récapitulé dans une brochure spéciale. As-tu des questions ?  
\- Euh, pas pour le moment.  
\- Le départ est prévu pour le mois prochain. D'ici là, vous aurez un mois pour faire plus ample connaissance. Quinze jours avant le départ, vous cohabiterez ensemble histoire de vous familiariser. Je pense que le plus pratique vu que vous êtes étudiants, c'est que vous alliez chez Levi. Mais je dois encore voir ça avec lui. Je peux dès à présent lui donner ton numéro de téléphone ?  
\- Oui, oui, il n'y pas de problème.  
\- Très bien. Ma secrétaire va te conduire aux ressources humaines afin que tu puisses donner les documents que tu aurais sur toi pour que l'on puisse établir le contrat. Je te dis à très bientôt mon cher Eren.  
\- Merci beaucoup Erwin.  
Il serra la main d'Erwin qui le raccompagna à la porte d'où il appela son assistante. Cette dernière emmena Eren à l'étage suivant afin de pouvoir remplir ses papiers. Il promit d'envoyer par mail les documents manquants. Quand il eut fini, il repartit avec le rendez-vous le lendemain chez le médecin du travail pour les vaccins. En prenant l'ascenseur, il tomba sur Levi qui se rendait sûrement chez Erwin. Eren se sentit impressionné par ce petit bonhomme qui en imposait beaucoup.  
-Tu comptes me reluquer encore longtemps morveux ?  
\- Désolé.  
\- Ne soit pas si ce n'est pas sincère. Mais dans quelle galère Erwin m'a encore foutu ? Obligé de me coltiner un mioche comme toi.  
\- Eh, je ne suis pas un mioche. J'ai un prénom et c'est Eren. Je ne t'appelle pas le vieux moi.  
\- Et vaudrait mieux pas si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ton cul.  
Eren se mit à rougir. Levi jeta un dernier coup d'œil au gamin avant de quitter l'ascenseur.  
-Pense à accorder mieux tes tenues. On croirait un clown échappé du cirque. J'aurais honte de me balader ainsi.  
Eren resta interloqué devant la dernière phrase de son futur collaborateur le temps de la mission. Erwin l'avait prévenu, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était si pet sec. La cohabitation s'annonçait mal. Lui qui n'aime pas les critiques. Dans quoi il allait s'embarquer.  
Il rentra directement chez lui. Sa sœur était déjà rentrée, mais il ne lui adressa pas un mot. Il alla dans sa chambre où il s'affala sur le lit. Il resta ainsi pendant plus de deux heures avant que Mikasa ne finisse par entrée sans prévenir dans sa chambre.  
-Mikasa dégage de ma chambre.  
\- Hors de question. Tu pourrais être polie et saluer quand tu rentres à la maison. Et d'ailleurs, tu étais où ? J'ai croisé Armin et il était seul. Il n'a pas voulu me dire où tu étais.  
Le téléphone d'Eren sonna au même moment. Il le prit et décrocha se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler. C'était un numéro inconnu.  
-Eren répond moi maintenant. Où étais-tu ?  
\- Putain Mikasa dégage de ma chambre.  
Eren poussa Mikasa hors de sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il porta à son oreille le téléphone.  
-Allo ?  
\- Calme tes ardeurs où je raccroche.  
\- Levi !  
\- Tu veux que ça soit qui gamin ? C'était qui l'autre greluche ?  
\- Ma sœur.  
\- Demain après ta visite médicale, tu me rejoindras à mon bureau. Vu que j'ai pas le choix, il faut mettre les choses au clair dès le départ.  
\- Euh oui.  
\- T'as pas intérêt à traîner.  
Levi raccrocha aussitôt, sans laisser le temps à Eren de répondre.  
Décidément, ce type était vraiment bizarre.  
Le lendemain Eren se présenta à la visite médicale à l'heure après avoir retourné sa chambre à la recherche de son carnet de vaccination. Il eut le droit à un examen complet avant de recevoir les injections des vaccins nécessaires pour certains pays. Une fois son certificat apte pour le voyage en poche, Eren alla à son deuxième rendez-vous, celui avec Levi. Il demanda à l'accueil à quel étage, il devait se rendre. Le bureau de Levi se trouvait à l'avant-dernier étage. Il remarqua tout de suite une sacrée différence. Dès qu'il mit un pied à l'étage, il sentit comme une odeur de sapin, les produits qu'on utilise pour nettoyer. C'était une réelle différence avec l'autre étage où régnait une odeur de transpiration. Le bureau de Levi se trouvait au bout du couloir. La porte était grande ouverte. Le silence régnait dans tout l'étage. S'il y avait eu des mouches, il aurait pu les entendre.  
Levi leva la tête de son ordinateur en entendant l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Il reconnut aussitôt le gamin. Il jeta un œil à l'heure sur son ordinateur. Le petit marquait un bon point en étant à l'heure. Il appuya sur l'interphone afin qu'on lui prépare deux tasses de thé.  
Eren arriva enfin devant la porte ouverte du bureau de Levi. Sans comprendre vraiment la raison, il se sentit oppresser. Il n'osait plus faire un geste.  
-Tu comptes poiroter devant mon bureau jusqu'à prendre racine ou tu te décides à rentrer ?  
\- Euh, désolé.  
\- Arrête d'être désolé pour tout ça me fatigue. Assume bordel. Assieds-toi là.  
Eren obtempéra sur-le-champ et prit place à l'endroit indiqué. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, les yeux baissés.  
-Regarde-moi, je ne vais pas te manger. Si t'es coincé comme ça, on ne va pas y arriver.  
\- Euh oui.  
\- Bon Erwin m'a annoncé la couleur. Le plus simple sera que tu viennes chez moi. Cela ne m'enchante pas des masses, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Y a qu'une chambre, donc, soit tu partages le même pieu que moi et t'as pas intérêt à bouger, soit tu dormiras sur le canapé. Chez moi y a un certain degré d'hygiène et je tiens à ce qu'il soit respecté. Donc tu salis, tu nettoies. Pas d'affaire qui traîne partout. Y a des choses que tu ne manges pas, des allergies ?  
\- Non-rien du tout. Je ne suis pas difficile.  
\- Bien. Je n'ai pas encore établi l'ordre de voyage. Nous verrons ça ensemble la première semaine de cohabitation. Comme Erwin a dû te le dire, n'hésite pas à me le dire, par contre ne viens pas me péter les couilles toutes les trente secondes.  
\- Pas de problème.  
\- Quand tu emménageras chez moi, tu auras un ordinateur portable et un téléphone.  
\- OK  
Ils restèrent un moment dans le calme buvant chacun leur thé. Levi sourit intérieurement face à la tête que faisait Eren en buvant sa propre tasse. Il ne devait pas être habitué.  
Au moment de partir Levi le prévint qu'il le texterait la veille de la cohabitation afin de se mettre d'accord sur l'heure de rendez-vous.  
Eren rentra chez lui complètement exténué. Il lut en vitesse le mot laissé par sa sœur, le prévenant de son absence ce soir. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore réglé un problème majeur, annoncé à Mikasa son départ pour une durée indéterminée avec un parfait inconnue. Il ne savait même pas comment régler ce problème. Certes, il avait vu déjà plusieurs options possibles comme ne pas lui dire ou la prévenir en dernière minute. Mais il avait peur qu'elle rameute les forces armées pour le ramener à la maison.  
Il se vautra sur son lit, décidant de régler ce problème demain, une fois reposé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Eren pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.  
Le lendemain matin, Eren invita Armin à passer la journée chez lui afin de pouvoir lui parler de tout ce qui s'était passé ses dernières quarante-huit heures. Il lui raconta entre autres sa rencontre avec Levi, sa manière d'être et de faire. Cela fit bien rire Armin quand Eren l'imita dictant ses règles. Puis vint le problème qu'Eren lui annonça. Il devait prévenir Mikasa, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre vu que la dernière fois, il s'était pris la tête pour ne pas être à la maison avant elle.  
Armin, toujours sage dans ses décisions et connaissant le caractère de Mikasa, lui proposa de la prévenir rapidement, mais aussi de lui donner le maximum de garantie comme quoi il ne s'engageait pas dans une quelconque embrouille. Eren réfléchit et pensa lui montrer son contrat de travail. Armin lui proposa de lui en parler autour d'un dîner. Il se proposa même d'être présent afin de jouer les tampons en cas de débordement. Eren accepta aussitôt. Il ne resta plus qu'à se mettre d'accord sur la date. Ils convinrent du samedi soir, ce qui laissait à Eren de tout préparer durant la journée. Il avertit Mikasa par texto le soir même, sans pour autant lui dire les raisons de la demande.  
La semaine avança trop rapidement pour Eren. N'allant plus en cours, il profita de son temps libre pour faire quelques achats en vue du voyage. Malgré qu'il n'ait pas apprécié la façon dont Levi lui avait fait des reproches sur sa tenue vestimentaire et ses goûts de vieux, il fit quand même quelques achats de nouvelles tenues.  
Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Eren s'installa derrière les fourneaux en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Ils préparèrent des chaussons de poisson pour l'entrée, du lapin aux spaghettis pour le plat de résistance et un tiramisu spéculoos pour le dessert.  
Le repas démarra dans le plus grand calme. Chacun parlait de sa semaine ou du dernier potin. Quand arriva le dessert Eren décida de se lancer.  
-Mikasa, il faut que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Eren ? Tu as des ennuis ?  
\- Écoute-moi. J'ai arrêté la Fac. J'ai trouvé un boulot qui va vraiment me plaire.  
\- Mais Eren….  
\- Laisse-moi finir. J'ai plus de vingt ans et je suis donc assez responsable pour avoir mes propres choix. Le poste qu'on m'a proposé est bien rémunéré et j'ai pas mal d'avantage comme un ordinateur et un téléphone. Si je réussis le boulot que l'on m'a confié, je pourrais décrocher un CDI.  
\- C'est quoi comme travail ?  
\- Je vais être vacancier testeur.  
\- C'est quoi cette connerie ?  
\- C'est vrai, regarde mon contrat. Je vais avec un commercial de l'agence partir vers différentes destinations afin de voir et de noter les différents circuits proposés à la clientèle.  
\- Mais c'est du délire, c'est n'importe quoi. Il y a forcément anguille sous roche. Je suis sûr que cela cache quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de travail, Eren. Si tu es à l'autre bout du monde comment je pourrai…  
\- STOP Mikasa. Je suis grand pour veiller sur moi. Il est temps que je fasse ma vie et toi la tiennes.  
\- Mais….  
\- Eren a raison Mikasa. Eren n'est plus un mioche en couche culotte.  
\- Merci Armin, je m'en souviendrais.  
\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est assez grand et pas idiot. Il saura faire attention. Et puis il ne part pas seul.  
\- Mais c'est qui ce type ? En plus, tu ne le connais pas.  
\- Ben, on va apprendre à se connaître à partir de la fin de semaine prochaine, car je vais m'installer jusqu'au départ chez lui afin que nous apprenions à nous connaître.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Mais que je m'y oppose ne te fera pas changer d'avis.  
\- En effet, je vais faire ce boulot jusqu'au bout. Peu importe tes protestations.  
Mikasa quitta la table et avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir qui la mène à sa chambre, elle se retourna.  
-Ne viens pas pleurer s'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
Eren ne revit plus Mikasa jusqu'à son départ pour chez Levi. Comme promis, ce dernier lui envoya un texto avec l'heure et l'adresse, il devait se retrouver le samedi matin.  
Le matin du rendez-vous, Eren vérifia une dernière fois son sac. Cela lui faisait un peu bizarre de devoir laisser sa chambre pour une durée indéterminée. Cela sonnait presque comme un adieu. Il ferma l'appartement à clef et les déposa ensuite dans la boîte à lettres. Il ne préférait pas les prendre pour ne pas les perdre. Il avait bien évidemment rédigé la veille un dernier message pour Mikasa. Il était peiné dans un sens qu'elle refuse de le comprendre.  
Il avait rendez-vous devant l'agence de voyages. Il y arriva avec un quart d'heure d'avance et constata que Levi l'attendait déjà.  
-Bien au moins tu sais être à l'heure voir en avance. Tu n'as que ça comme bagage ?  
\- Euh oui  
\- Ok, va falloir qu'on se planifie donc une sortie achat si on veut que tu ne partes pas à poil. Pour le moment, on va chez moi que tu te familiarises avec les lieux et parce que j'ai encore pas mal de boulot.  
\- Pas de soucis.  
Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Levi. Ce dernier devait bien gagner sa vie vue la marque et la qualité des sièges intérieurs. Ils roulèrent pendant presque une demi-heure. Levi habitait dans un quartier résidentiel assez loin du centre-ville et de tout son bruit. Il possédait une place de parking privé sous le bâtiment. En descendant de voiture Eren fut impressionné par l'architecture du bâtiment qui faisait que chaque étage n'était finalement composé que d'un seul appartement. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et Levi indiqua le dernier étage. L'immeuble en lui-même n'était pas très grand. Quand ils arrivèrent Levi entra un code afin d'ouvrir la porte de l'ascenseur. Cela donna directement dans l'appartement.  
-Woaouh, c'est immense !  
\- Je ne trouve pas. Enlève tes chaussures et enfile ces pantoufles.  
Eren obéit instinctivement ne voulant pas se fâcher avec Levi dès le départ. Ce dernier fit de même et ôta sa veste. Il régla le thermostat sur 20° avant de s'enfoncer plus dans l'appartement.  
-Tu peux déposer tes affaires dans la chambre. Apporte-moi ton passeport et ta pièce d'identité. Je les garderai afin de faciliter les achats des billets et le passage des frontières.  
\- Euh…  
\- La chambre, c'est la double porte à ta gauche.  
\- Merci.  
Levi partit en direction de la cuisine, pendant qu'Eren déposait son sac de voyage dans la chambre. Il sortit de quoi faire le déjeuner. Il vit revenir Eren avec ses papiers au bout de quelques minutes. Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour le rejoindre dans le salon. Il prit les papiers et les rangea dans sa sacoche.  
-Ceci est pour toi. C'est l'ordinateur portable et le téléphone. Rentre dedans les numéros que tu es susceptible d'appeler durant le voyage. Dans l'ordinateur, tu as de la lecture.  
Il retourna sans attendre derrière les fourneaux. Eren s'installa sur la table du salon, alluma l'ordinateur. Il ne fallait pas de mot de passe et c'était tant mieux. Il avait tendance à les oublier trop facilement. Le bureau était assez sobre et il n'y avait que 4 dossiers : à lire, journal de bord, photo et corbeille. Il cliqua sur le à lire et trouva à l'intérieur plusieurs documents textes. Il les ouvrit dans l'ordre et se mit aussitôt à la lecture.  
Levi avait enfourné le plat et il restait encore une bonne heure avant le déjeuner. Il se prépara un thé. Il regarda en direction d'Eren qui était toujours absorbé par sa lecture. Ayant vu les pavés, il savait qu'il en aurait pour la journée. Il prit dans un placard un grand verre et sortit une bouteille de coca du frigo. Il en versa un bon verre. Il mit sur un plateau son thé et la coca et se dirigea vers le gamin. Il lui déposa le verre.  
-Ah. Merci.  
\- Pas de quoi, je ne voudrais pas qu'on dise que je t'ai négligé.  
Il prit sa tasse de thé et s'installa sur le canapé afin de lire le journal.  
La première matinée passa rapidement sans qu'il y ait eu vraiment d'échange, Levi voulant avant tout qu'Eren sache tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qui les attendait.  
L'après-midi fut une tout autre histoire. Levi décréta qu'il devait aller chercher des vêtements pour le voyage. Ils firent donc le tour des boutiques soigneusement choisi par Levi. Bien évidemment Levi lui fit utiliser la carte de la société, prétextant que les vêtements faisaient partie de la tenue de travail. Levi apporta son approbation sur chacun de ses choix. Ils revinrent chargés en fin d'après-midi.  
En déposant les sacs près du canapé, Eren se demanda comment il allait pouvoir tout prendre. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.  
-Déjà fatigué et on a même pas démarré le voyage. Ça promet.  
\- Je souffle un peu, mais je ne suis pas fatigué. Il m'en faudrait plus que ça. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ce genre de chose et en peu de temps ma vie à complètement changé.  
\- Tu peux toujours revenir sur ta décision si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.  
\- Si je vais le faire. Là n'est pas le problème.  
\- Alors quel est-il ?  
\- Aucun. Je n'ai aucun problème. Tout va bien.  
\- bien. Tu sais faire à manger ?  
\- Oui, je me débrouille.  
\- Je te laisse préparer le dîner de ce soir. Regarde ce qu'il y a dans le frigo et les placards. Par contre n'en fou pas partout et éviter de me sortir hamburger frites.  
\- Je préfère les acheter tout fait.  
Levi s'en alla dans sa chambre afin de prendre quelques affaires de rechange et s'enfermer un moment dans la salle de bains. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie. S'isoler un moment dans la salle de bains était donc devenu pour lui primordial. Il se fit couler un bain assez chaud, histoire de se détendre les muscles après une première journée avec le mioche. Oui pour lui Eren est et restera un mioche à ses yeux. Même si physiquement, il est plus grand que lui. Une fois l'eau prête, il entra sans attendre dans ce réconfort tant souhaité. Il espéra tout de même que dans la cuisine, il ne retrouverait pas un champ de bataille. Enfin, il allait tout de même profiter de ce court répit.  
Une fois la porte de salle de bain fermée, Eren se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit le temps d'inspecter le lieu, n'ayant pas l'habitude de cuisiner dans une si grande cuisine. L'odeur du produit d'entretien qui régnait dans ce lieu lui rappela fortement celle de l'étage où travaillait Levi. À croire que ce type ramenait ses produits du travail ou les ramenaient au travail. Il fit le tour des placards et du frigo. Il finit par opter pour du blanc de poulet avec du riz avec quelques crudités en entrée. Il inspira profondément et se mit au travail.  
Quand Levi finit par sortir de la salle de bains, il alla directement voir à la cuisine si oui ou non un raz-de-marée l'avait dévasté. Il était étonné que tout fût propre selon ses critères. Le gamin venait de monter légèrement dans son estime.  
Toute la soirée se déroula tranquillement, ils mangèrent puis s'installèrent afin de regarder un film. Ce ne fut qu'au moment d'aller se coucher que la nervosité d'Eren revint au pas de course. Comme Levi lui avait dit, il n'y avait qu'un lit. Après réflexion, il opta pour dormir sur le canapé. Levi lui apporta une couverture et un oreiller. Il attendit qu'Eren s'allongeât pour éteindre la lumière.  
Eren passa près de deux heures à se retourner sur le canapé qui n'était pas du tout confortable pour y passer la nuit. Il n'osait pas aller voir Levi de peur de le réveiller et de le mettre en colère. Ce type devait avoir le réveil mauvais. Il se retourna une énième fois quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il laissa échapper un cri de frayeur.  
\- Du calme, le morveux. C'est quoi moi. Va te coucher tout de suite dans le lit. J'en ai marre de t'entendre gesticuler sur le canapé.  
Eren ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et couru presque en direction de la chambre. Il s'installa du côté non utilisé par Levi. Ce dernier le rejoint rapidement. Le lit était tellement confortable, qu'il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.  
Il était presque midi quand Eren ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans l'itinéraire de leurs pseudo-vacances. Ils ne choisirent d'abord que six destinations. Préférant voir pour la suite au fur et à mesure. Levi entra ses codes de l'agence afin de réserver les avions et les hôtels. Le dimanche passa donc très rapidement. Le lundi, Eren alla avec Levi afin de remplir sa part de contrat. On lui fournit un bureau et quelques tâches de travail pas trop compliqué.  
Les quinze jours passèrent rapidement et la veille du départ arriva. Levi tint absolument à ce qu'Eren passe sa dernière journée avec ses amis et sa famille. Il retrouva Armin au café de la fac. Il lui raconta ses quinze jours chez Levi et lui promit de lui envoyer des nouvelles aussi souvent qu'il le pourra. Quand il retourna chez Levi, il fut attristé tout de même de ne pas avoir pu se réconcilier avec sa soeur.  
Ce soir-là, ils se couchèrent tôt. Eren n'arriva pas à dormir. Le réveil à 3h du matin fut très dur pour le garçon. Ils se rendirent à l'aéroport en taxi. Dans le hall, ils rencontrèrent Hanji et Erwin qui avaient tenue à leur dire un dernier au-revoir.  
\- N'oublie pas Eren d'écrire tout ce qui se passe dans le journal de bord. C'est très important. Déjà pour toi et pour nous pour voir ce que nous devrons améliorer.  
\- Oui pas de problème. Dites est-ce que vous pourriez donner juste cette lettre à ma sœur. Je n'ai pas pu la voir avant de partir.  
\- Pas de soucis. Ne t'en fais pas, elle finira par comprendre.  
\- Allons-y morveux, on doit se rendre dans l'air d'embarquement.  
\- Qu'elle est votre première destination ?  
\- La Cordillère des Andes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je reprends l'écriture de cette fiction au mois de janvier 2016


End file.
